Radiation imaging systems using CCDs in place of X-ray sensitive films have spread as medical X-ray diagnostic apparatuses. In such a radiation imaging system, two-dimensional radiation image data is acquired as electrical signals by using a radiation imaging device having a plurality of pixels, and the signals are processed by a processor and displayed on a monitor.
As a radiation imaging device such as a dental device which is used by being inserted into the oral cavity, there is known a radiation imaging device of a type disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this radiation detector, an image sensor including a solid-state image pickup device such as a CCD is disposed on a wiring substrate made of ceramic, glass, or epoxy, and a scintillator which converts radiation into light such as visible light detectable by the image sensor is disposed on a photosensitive surface of the image sensor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-330678